one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
He-Man vs Link
Description Masters of the Universe vs Legend of Zelda! These 2 blonde heroes carry magical swords and questionable sexual preference. Will He-Man crush Link with his Herculean strength or will Link's arsenal be able to take down He-Man? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight The sky is cloudy, Link is fighting Ganondorf in his castle on top of a mountain and during the fight Ganondorf had managed to crush the wall showing the fight to everyone in the area. However it was mostly barren except for one man taking a leisurely stroll through the area. Meanwhile in the castle, the fight continued and Link had managed to strike Ganondorf in the chest. Ganondorf fell to his knees and pretended to beg for mercy. Link saw right through this and wasn't going to let Ganondorf get away from his impending doom. He sliced his head clean off, he grimaced at the sight of his dead body but had to free Zelda from the room just behind a heavily armed door. As far as he was concerned his journey was finished. However while that had happened, Prince adam watched the entire event go down and from his perspective, the man in green had just killed an innocent man. This was absolutely unacceptable to Adam, and he was not going to let him get away with what he had just done. He grabbed his sword and began his famous war cry. Prince Adam: "By the Power of Grayskull...." Mystical lightning struck the Power Sword and transformed him into the famous warrior He-Man. He then seized the tip of the Power Sword's blade and completed his famous war-cry, He-Man: "...I HAVE THE POWER!" Now it's time to take down that merciless killer!" He-Man ran up the mountain in a matter of seconds ready to stop and punish Link for his actions. Link was ready to free Zelda from her prison but before he took a step, He-Man had jumped through the wall and swung his sword at Link. Link narrowly dodged the attack and stepped back. He saw a near-naked muscular man with blonde hair, some harness on his chest and a sword. He-Man saw a well-built man in a green tunic and cap with white leggings. He also had an odd marking of 3 triangles on his left hand. He-Man: "I am He-Man and you just made a horrible mistake. Tell me who you are and surrender now or-" Link figured that he must have some connection to Ganon if he was attempting to harm him. Without hesitation he pulled out his master sword and Hylian shield, got in battle stance, and had a look in his eyes saying that he was ready for a fight. He-Man: "Well looks like we have to do this the hard way." IT'S ABOUT TO GET ROUGH! FIGHT! He-Man ran at Link and swung his sword in an instant.Link swung and their swrds clashed, but He-man knocked the sword out of Link's hand and swung at him again. Link put his shield up and kicked He-Man's hand knocking his sword out of his hand. He-Man followed that up with kick to Link's arm sending the shield out of Link's hand. He-Man then threw a punch at Link who quickly dodged and threw 2 punches of his own at He-Man. He-Man felt the punches but wasn't phased by them and hit Link with a punch of his own right to Link's face. Link fell to the ground,and He-Man tried to capitalize by grabbing his sword and swinging directly at Link's chest Link had dodged and used his hookshot to grab the shield, and quickly used it again to get to the other side of the room. He-Man ran at Link again but Link used his hook shot to grab the power sword and throw it out through the opening He-Man came in through. He-Man began to get angry as Link swung his shield at him, with He-Man barely dodging it in time He-Man: "Let's see how you like this!" He grabbed Link and put him into a bearhug, attempting to get Link to lose consciousness. Link attempted to ignore the situation he was in and threw a boomerang and it nailed He-Man in the back of the head when it came back, but before Link could do anything, He-Man grabbed Link and ran to the door leading to the stairway to Ganon. He-Man put Link right through the locked door and threw him down the flight of 3 story stairs. He-Man: "Have a nice fall!" While he was falling Link used his hookshot to grab the Master sword and struggled to get up with his back badly injured. He still managed to run up the stairs reasonably quick and looked cautiously around for He-Man. He threw a bomb in there to see what happened and it exploded without any movement. Link slowly walked into the room and saw no sign of He-Man. He decided to let his guard down when He-Man re-emerged from the hole he came through as a jolt of lighting hit and rain started pouring. He-Man: "I'm impressed you're still standing, but your time is up!" He-Man swung his sword at Link and managed to cause a cut that had his chest start bleeding. He attempted another swing but Link but his shield up and stabbed He-Man's free hand, causing He-Man to scream in pain, but it wasn't going to stop him, he swung at Link face, and Link moved away, but he had managed to cut Link's cheek and blood began to drip from his face. Link knew he had to think of another plan and decided to defend with his shield. He-Man kept swinging at him with his sword and out of nowhere swung at Link's arm causing him to drop his shield. He swung at Link who narrowly rolled out of the way, but He-Man kicked Link straight in the stomach causing Link to fall down and the wound on his chest to get bigger, and more blood to come out of Link. He-Man: You're finished! He-Man swung his sword and aimed at Link's neck, but as the sword was just millimeters away KABOOM! Link had laid a bomb right behind He-Man while dodging with his shield, and the explosion caused He-man to fly into the air.Link got up and swung for his head, but He-Man dodged and kicked him. Link dodged it and stabbed He-man's right foot and then proceeded to cut the rest of his right leg off. He-Man screamed in agony, but somehow maintained his balance. Link swung his sword at He-Man but He-Man swung his sword back and both managed to hit each other. K.O. Conclusion Link had the sword stab his right shoulder and let out a cry of pain as he struggled to get it out. He-Man however, had been stabbed straight through his head. He let out a cry of pain that shook the entire castle before falling over. He-Man was barely recognizable with his leg cut off and blood all over. Link removed the Power Sword from his hand and grabbed his own sword from He-Man bloody head. Link dragged his way over to the locked door where Zelda was and barely had the strength to open the door. He saw Zelda chained up and Zelda let out a gasp as she saw Link's condition and began to get teary eyed. Link walked over and freed Zelda from the chains. Zelda then pulled out something from her pocket, a fairy in the bottle, and gave it to Link. Link used it and felt all his injuries magically disappear. He smiled at Zelda, picked her up, and carried her out of the castle being sure to cover her eyes from the horror of He-Man's and Ganon's mutilated bodies. This melee's Winner is: Link Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Link Category:He-Man and The Masters of the Universe Characters Category:Heroes